lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia Lovie
' Damma Rossan' is a secretive assassin who spent her life in the service of Ravenholdt until Ezio persuaded her to join him in Lucerne . Her beliefs are her own, and one might suspect that her loyalties can never truly be known by anyone. Damma Rossan is holding onto a great secret that if revealed could change the course of the Kingdom of Lucerne. She is in fact the daughter of Tavlian Lovie who was the secret and only child of William Lovie II. making her a member of the Lovie Family . She is now a Lord Assasin in the Order of the Violet Dragon, and is secretly moving closer and closer to revealing her true identity as a member of the Lovie Family. What Andrew's responce to this news would be is unknown, but whatever happens it can be sure that it will be monumentous. History Early History Dama Rossan was born in France to her parents Tavlian Lovie, and Mertia Rossan. Growing up she was made to be very aware of her heritage in the Lovie family, and because of this heritage, and the constant fear the family had that they would be hunted and killed by John Lovie made her training in war a primary concern. Death of Tavlian and Mertia When Dama Rossan reached the age of 16 the family decided it was time to return to Lucerne so they packed up all their things and headed towards Lucerne. While travelling on the road between Athel Loren, and Quel'Thalas they were ambushed by bandits who were trolling the road. After Tavlian refused to lower himself by giving them money the bandits killed him, and Mertia. A fight broke out, and after Dama killed two of the three bandits the third man knocked her on the head. As the man prepared to rape her, he was shot through the head with an arrow. When Dama Rossan woke up she was lying in a tree, and her wounds were cleaned. She looked around, and saw an Elf sitting beside her bed. The two came to know eachother over the next month while she recovered, and he showed her around the forests of Quel'Thalas. When she was healed she no longer wanted to leave, but the Elf who she could never get to reveal his name said that she had more important things to do yet, and promised her that they would see eachother again. The two bid eachother goodbye and he took her to the edge of the border of Lucerne and then left. Dama entered Lucerne, and found her way to Forks. During this time Bill Lovie had just caused the First Battle of Tree Hill, so the whole city was in chaos. First Battle of Tree Hill Ravenholdt Main Article : Ravenholdt Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon Present Day Relationships William Lovie Category:Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Kingdom Of Lucerne Category:People Category:Assassin Category:Castle Stragnarax Category:Lovie Family Category:Vandal